


A Date to the Dance

by isaytheenay



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, don't even, don't even judge you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaytheenay/pseuds/isaytheenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on tumbr: Remy/Logan, HP AU. Logan wants to ask Remy to the Yule Ball, but he doesn't know how to, or even if he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date to the Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceSircastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/gifts).



Logan watched Remy from across the classroom in Potions, idly stirring the mixture he'd made. He lost count as to how many times he'd stirred, but he figured it had to be around seventeen by now. He looked down briefly, but a laugh drew his attention again; Remy always had the most beautiful laugh to Logan. 

It was about five weeks before the Yule Ball, and Logan was nervous; he'd intended on asking Remy the first day he heard about the Ball, but every time he got near him, his hands became sweaty and his heart raced and he couldn't even say a single word, no less form the sentence 'will you go to the ball with me?' and say it to Remy's face.

Still, he had days like this in Potions, where he could watch Remy from afar and just marvel at him; he was funny, charming, smart, and on top of that, completely gorgeous. Logan felt his face heat up at the simplest of things, like how Remy's hair fell over his shoulder or how his hands worked swiftly and confidently when doing his work. Logan knew Remy was a remarkable wizard, and so did Slytherin House, hence why he was surrounded by at least five people everywhere he went.

Suddenly his cauldron let off an incredible amount of heat; Logan looked down and saw that the mixture was bubbling over and burning through the table like acid. He grabbed for his books and parchment and held them to his chest, stepping back with a frown at his failed potion. His shoulders slumped and the class broke into low laughter. For an instant, he wondered if Remy was laughing, but he was too ashamed to look up and check.

\-----

He had kept his head low all day, avoiding the usual routes he knew Remy took. He sat on the opposite end of the room in Defense Against the Dark Arts, refusing to meet anyone’s eye. For once, he wasn’t entirely thrilled with having classes with Remy four days out of the week. During his free period, he went to the library and sat in the corner at an empty table, his head in his hand as he attempted to study, but his mind seemed far more keen on bringing back what had happened the day before. 

He heaved a sigh and opened his potions book to a random page, trying to at least seem productive. 

"You probably stirred it too much."

Logan jumped and sat up straight, staring at Remy with a dumbfounded expression. Remy put his hand on a chair, silently asking if he could join, to which Logan nodded and straightened his books out, not wanting to appear so messy around him. "Uh, yeah, I was just looking at that, I think I did..."

Remy looked between Logan and the book, reaching over carefully, turning the book to the proper page that the instructions for the potion were on.

Logan wished then that the floor could open up and swallow him.

“If you need help, Remy’s more dan willin’ to study wit’ you.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe even partner wit’ you in class?”

Logan could barely breathe. Was Remy really offering that? He didn’t jump on answering too quickly. “Well, if you’ve got friends that you work with, you don’t have to work with me…”

“Please,” Remy said exhaustively, rolling his eyes, “dose idiots can hardly tell a rat’s tail from a worm. You’d be doin’ Remy a huge favor, actually.”

Logan looked up at him finally. “Really?”

Remy nodded, standing and picking up his books. “Sure. As long as  _you_ can tell de difference. But Remy t’inks you can manage it.” Remy smirked and gave him a subtle wink, pushing his chair back in. “Remy’ll be seein’ you in class tomorrow, oui?”

“Yeah,” he said smiling up at him.

“Good.” He turned and left. Logan took a deep breath and folded one leg over the other, thankful that the table was still there.

\-----

Just as Remy promised, he came over to Logan’s table as soon as a potion was assigned. Logan was more focused on the actual potion this time, listening to Remy’s strict instructions when he was confused so he did everything right. When they each finished before everyone else and received excellent grades, Remy clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Perfect, mon ami,” he said with a nod. He started writing out the homework and they discussed it together, finishing right as the class was dismissed. Remy waved to Logan and rejoined his group of friends, and Logan waved back.

Later when he returned to the common room, he looked around and quickly spotted Jubilee, walking right towards her. She was a year younger than him, but she always had the best advice, something he could definitely use right now. He flopped on the couch and sighed heavily. Jubilee looked at him curiously. “Something on your mind, puppy dog?”

Logan frowned and looked at her. “Puppy dog?”

“Yeah,” she said with a teasing grin. “’Cause you’ve got this expression that totally reads ‘puppy love’.”

“What? No, okay, that’s completely wrong. I ain’t in love with anyone, okay? Who told you that shitty rumor?”

She smirked. “Remy LeBeau.”

Logan sat up straight, panicking. “He did?!”

“No, but I think that was confirmation enough that you like him.”

Logan groaned loudly, turning away from her and towards the backrest. He didn’t want to face her, or anyone, right now. Was he that obvious?!

“C’mon, don’t get like that on me. You’re gonna brood for the next three days, and no one wants that.”

Logan turned so he was resting on his stomach, arms folded beneath his chin. “I want to ask him to the Ball.”

“So ask him, it can’t be that hard.” Logan glared at her, and she rolled her eyes. “Look, okay, it’s a  _little_ hard. But really, all you have to do is pull him aside and ask. Time’s running out for you. You don’t want him getting snatched up, do you? Can you imagine if he went with someone like, I dunno, Jean Grey?”

Logan at least had confidence that  _that_ would never happen. “Come on. Jean? She’s already going with Scott!”

“That’s not my point, Logan,” she said, sighing dramatically. “My point is, he’s gonna end up going with some frumpy chick who isn’t  _nearly_  as hot as you. And coming from me, that’s a massive compliment, buddy.”

Logan laughed a little. “Yeah, I know. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. And I mean that, because if people start saying that  _we’re_ going out, I’m gonna toss you into the Whomping Willow.”

Logan didn’t doubt her; Jubilee always followed through with her threats. “Okay, I won’t.”

“Good.” She flipped through her textbook for a few moments. “So, how’re you gonna ask Remy?”

“No one said I was.”

“Well, I don’t know what’s wrong with your hearing, but I just did, about six seconds ago.” She set her book down. “C’mon, it’s not gonna kill you to ask him. I don’t want to hear about how everyone was enjoying themselves at the dance, meanwhile poor grumpy Logan was standing by the punchbowl, moping around.”

Logan sighed – again. “I don’t even know if he likes… y’know…”

“Dick?”

He glared at her. “Subtle, Jubes. Real subtle.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” When Logan looked unconvinced, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. “If you don’t promise me that you’re going to ask him, I’m gonna hex you right here, right now.”

“Fine, damn it, fine! I’ll ask him.”

“When?”

“Uh… Friday, after Potions class.”

“Gonna get him flowers?”

“God, c’mon, don’t be tacky—”

“It’s not ‘tacky’, it’s charming, it’s romantic! Jeez, you’ve really got nothing up your sleeve, do you? You know what,” she interrupted, waving Logan off before he could speak, “Don’t even answer that, We’re going to Hogsmeade this weekend, and we’re gonna get you something good. Something that’ll sweep him off his feet. There’ll be no way he can say no to you. And hey, if anything, I can threaten him for you? Tell him he’ll have to go with you otherwise I’ll hex  _him_ or something?”

“ _No,_  Jubes.”

“Just a suggestion… not like you’ve got anything better.”

She barely dodged the book he picked up and hurled at her.

\-----

They’d gone to Hogsmeade that weekend and managed to at least pick up some robes for Logan. Jubilee had looked at Logan’s and deemed them ‘too atrocious to even give to the garbage can; it’d be offensive’. So, they tossed them and picked up nice sleek black ones. They also picked out a white dress shirt and a silver waistcoat. Logan refused to buy the pocket watch Jubilee had tried to slip in.

They eventually got rid of the flowers too, since after much consideration, Jubilee decided that they weren’t even his style. Logan already felt insecure about it, since if he was rejected, he’d have to carry whatever gift he bought for Remy back to the common room. Jubilee agreed, saying that when he accepted and went with him to the Ball, Logan could instead have sex with him later that night and Remy wouldn’t even mind not getting a gift when Logan first asked.

Over the course of the week, Remy was gradually becoming chattier than before. At first he was just saying hello in his Dark Arts class, then talking a little here and there in Potions, asking Logan questions as they worked with their individual cauldrons. He was becoming a fast friend, and Logan found it a little easier to talk to him every day. Remy asked a lot of questions, ranging from where Logan came from to what his favorite food was. They talked about Quidditch occasionally (Remy was on the Slytherin team, probably the best player they had), though Logan hadn’t really played much. Remy told him he had the physique for a beater – strong arms and a good form – which caught Logan so off guard that the knife slipped and he nearly cut his fingers off.

When Friday arrived and classes were over, Logan’s heart was already racing. How would he even ask? Did he get down on one knee or something? Did he have to say some cheesy romantic love sonnet? Open with some catchy line? He didn’t know, and by the time class was dismissed, Remy was already packing his things. He lowered his head and frantically put everything away into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. When he looked up again, he tilted his head in confusion when he spotted Remy standing by the exit of the room. Remy smiled – Logan didn’t really know why – and he walked over to him, readjusting his bag.

“Ready to go?”

“What about your friends?” Logan looked down the hallway to where they were, and they looked away immediately; they didn’t look too happy.

“Dey’ll survive wit’out Remy.” They walked out of the classroom and made their way back, Logan intending on going to his common room. He was silent, unsure of what to say, but thankfully Remy broke the silence. “So… you goin’ to de Ball, oui?”

Logan felt his stomach knot painfully. “Yeah, I’m going. You?”

Remy nodded. Logan thought he looked a little nervous, but he brushed it off. When was Remy ever anything but calm and collected? “You goin’ wit’ anyone?”

Logan shrugged. “No… not yet.” They were already nearing the Great Hall; Remy would have to turn left, and Logan would go right. Feeling desperate, he tried his luck and added, “I’ve been meaning to ask someone, but I don’t really know what to say… I’m not good at this sorta stuff.”

Remy smiled warmly. He rested a hand on Logan’s shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. “Well, Remy’s sure whoever you ask will be more dan happy to go wit’ you. No matter how you ask dem.”

“You think so?”

“Sure, anyone would be lucky to have you as a date.”

Logan felt his whole body warm at his words, and he smiled; it gave him a little hope. “So, uh… what about you? Do you have a date?”

Remy dropped his hand. “Non, not yet.”

Logan couldn’t restrain himself when he blurted out, “Really? You?”

Remy blinked. “What about Remy?”

“Sorry, I didn’t… I wasn’t trying to be…” He stopped himself. “I guess I just figured… you’d have a date.”

He was obviously hurt by Logan’s words. “Why? Because Remy’s surrounded by people all de time? Someone just  _bound_ to ask him, non?”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant! Look…” Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Remy’s sleeve, stopping him. Remy looked down at Logan’s hand, shocked. Logan thought that he’d offended him and he immediately let go, as if his robes had burned him. “I’m sorry. I was really judging, and wrong, and, and… I’m sorry.”

Remy was silent, but he finally looked back at him. “Remy understands. Suppose it ain’ entirely mental to t’ink dat.”

“Guess I’ll take that as an apology accepted…?”

Remy smiled. “Oui.” He looked back towards the hall that led to the Slytherin common room. “Remy best be goin’… he’ll see you in class soon, oui?”

“Yeah.” And before he realized it, Remy was gone, walking down the hallway. As much as he wanted to ask him right then, the timing felt all wrong. He’d feel like just because both he and Remy didn’t have dates, asking him then would feel like Logan was turning to him as a last resort, just to have someone to go with. He wanted to ask when they were both happy at the very least, and if that meant risking waiting a few more days, he’d have to deal with it.

\-----

“You didn’t  _ask him?!_ ”

“Just, hold on—”

“I’m gonna hex you, you stupid idiot!!I’m gonna do it right now, I swear to god!!”

“Jubes, it wasn’t the right time—”

“When is it  _ever_ the right time with you?! God, you’re as stubborn as a damn rock or something!! Even  _I’ve_ got more balls than you, and I’m a girl!” She finally dropped down on the couch, still fuming with rage. The common room was empty for the most part, but a few students still lingered, talking amongst themselves again now that Jubilee’s uproar was over.

“If I could make a Polyjuice potion overnight, I’d do it, and I’d ask him for you and show you how it’s done,” she continued, her arms folded. “Okay, lay your excuse on me. I’ve gotta hear this.”

Logan told her what had happened, down to the very words they said, then explained why he didn’t ask. She sighed, nodding regretfully. “I guess you’re right… that’d seem a bit weird. And really, the last thing we need is you looking like more of an ass than usual.”

Logan gave her a dirty look, but he didn’t comment.

“Okay, well, you see him plenty, right? You’ll talk to him a bunch, get him on your good side again, and ask  _next_ Friday.”

Logan didn’t know what compelled him to say “okay”, but he did. Another week of classes passed, Remy now letting Logan ask questions of him. They walked back towards their common rooms after Potions, and went their separate ways at the courtyard after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Occasionally Remy would invite him to the library to study later, and Logan would accept, which drove Jubilee insane since that was the time they usually spent together.

Once again, it was Friday, and as they left Potions, Logan was relieved with the knowledge that they were laughing and enjoying being with each other. Occasionally Logan caught the eye of another Slytherin who was glaring at him, but he ignored it. He was with Remy, and that was what mattered most to him.

They were in the Great Hall, Remy leaning against the wall and facing Logan. He was standing straight, hands in his pockets, unable to stop thinking about how absolutely adorable Remy looked. Logan noticed that he didn’t look back towards the way to his common room like before. Testing the waters, Logan asked, “Do you have to go back to the common room now?”

Remy shrugged. “Remy’s got a few more minutes.”

Logan grinned, and Remy easily noticed how happy it made him. He subtly shifted a little closer, his hands picking at his robes idly. “Got a date yet…?” He asked, and Logan shrugged.

“No…” Logan shook his head. “I dunno if I’m gonna ask them anymore.”

Remy frowned. “Why?”

Logan saw a small opportunity here, and he took it; he chose his words carefully, trying not to reveal anything. “Well… I don’t feel like I  _can._  It’s hard to explain. And I guess I’m afraid they’ll say no.”

“You really won’ know if you don’ try.” Remy said, and Logan refrained from looking at him in shock; that’d basically been what Jubilee was saying all alone, yet hearing it from Remy made it seem clearer, like it made more sense. “If you don’ ask, den you’ll never find out. It may be bad to t’ink dat dey may’ve said no, but what’d be worse is if dey may’ve actually said yes.”

Logan looked at him for a long time; Remy seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments, and when he looked up, his eyes appeared sad. “Remy gon’ go back now,” he said softly. He stood straight and gently clapped a hand on Logan’s shoulder, forcing a smile. “Seeya, Logan.”

Logan didn’t look for Jubilee when he came back, just went straight to his bed and sat there for a long time, thinking about what Remy had said.

\-----

Remy was back to his normal self by Monday. The entire week, he acted like the words he’d said a week before didn’t mean much. Of course, Logan worried that he may’ve taken their meaning all wrong, but he reassured himself that he didn’t at all mistake that strange look he’d given Logan when he walked away. When they left Potions that day, the school was buzzing with news about the dance, now that it was just about two and a half weeks away. Logan decided that today was the day, and good or bad, he’d at least know the truth. And if Remy said no, maybe he’d be able to keep him as a friend.

Well, that last part was really Jubilee’s thinking, but Logan added it along as a positive thought.

They left the room and walked their usual route, except this time, Logan led Remy more towards the courtyards, taking him to a grassy area where students usually went on a nice day. It wasn’t too bad out, a little cold, but they weren’t shivering. Remy didn’t ask why Logan led him here, just talked on like it was normal. When they arrive, Logan took a deep breath, turning to Remy, who smiled at him.

“Um, so… I’m guessing you’re wondering why we’re here, maybe…” It was the only way he knew how to start a conversation like this one.

“Well, Remy’s been to stranger places at dis school, but he’s still a little curious.”

Logan felt a little more relief, but he’d almost wished Remy talked a little longer. “Okay, uh… I wanted to ask… ask maybe… I wanted to know if you wanted… to… if you’d like to…” Logan shook his head, unable to get the words right. He jumped when Remy placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart.

“Take a deep breath, cher,” he said, and Logan didn’t even have time to think about what the strange word meant. “An’ get it out in one go.”

Logan did just as Remy was told, and finally it came out: “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me…?”

Remy’s expression didn’t change in the least; Logan wasn’t sure what he expected at all, so this didn’t seem too strange. Finally, Remy’s smile broadened, and he said, “At least now you know dat Remy was gon’ say yes all along.”

 


End file.
